Rollercoaster
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: An insight on the ups and downs of a complicated relationship. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Skyscraper

**Hiatus is over! I have a bunch of ideas in my head and ready to be written! Now, I just have to find the time to actually write them down.**

**Conscience: Good luck with that.**

**Me: Yeah, I know right.**

**Conscience: You seriously get too much work.**

**Me: Yeah I- Wait? Am I actually **_**agreeing **_**with you?**

**Conscience: Yeah, it makes sense considering I'm always right.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer, you conceited brat.**

**Conscience: Technically you called yourself conceited considering I'm a part of you but I won't go into that-**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Conscience: Anyway, as I was saying Sorry I Just Did, previously known as Ranirose272 doesn't own anything.**

**ONWARDS.**

A girl with fiery red hair, made her way through the streets, hugging herself as she tried to contain her sobs. Her red hair was matted against her skin as the rain pelted down on her, the tiny bit of mascara she had bothered to put on dripping down her swollen cheeks.

**Skies are crying****  
****I am watching****  
****Catching teardrops in my hands**

She stretched out her hand and caught a few rain drops. She looked at the dripping water and shook her hand. She smiled slightly, her lips turning upwards into a wry, rueful smile.

'_Looks like I'm not the only heartbroken on today.' _She thought wryly in her head as she thought as if the sky were crying like she was right now.

******Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance**

The soft _pitter-patter _of the rain was the only sound that surrounded her. Other than that she walked on an empty road, filled with closed shops holding no people and the cracked sidewalks were deserted at this late hour. Just like their chances of actually staying together, they were empty and not visible.

******Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?**

She remembered all of their fights, where she was left heartbroken, feeling like nothing, wanting to fade away from life.

'_I should've broken up with him long ago.'_ She thought sadly, but she knew she still lo-No, she didn't love him, she was sure of that. She just liked him a lot. After all who could love someone who kept hurting them over and over again?****

**You can take everything I have****  
****You can break everything I am****  
****Like i'm made of glass****  
****Like i'm made of paper**

Both of them knew that she was fragile glass figure, so easily broken, so easily torn. She held onto the silliest things, the smallest shreds of hope, hoping to find happiness somewhere. But with everyone else she covered up her weakness and protected herself, but with him she was exposed as the glass figure she is. And he could easily break her.

******Go on and try to tear me down****  
****I will be rising from the ground****  
****Like a skyscraper!****  
****Like a skyscraper!**

Now, after the final straw, he could try, he could try to break her and he just might succeed but she will pick up the pieces and reassemble them.

Amy noticed an arguing couple approaching in the distance. She walked up to them and saw the anger and hatred for each other in their eyes. They didn't see her. She looked down, hiding her tears. Her eyes showed confusion as she saw a broken rose lying on the ground. She bent down and picked it up.

The petals were wilted and the stem was bent, but the color was vibrant and lively. She sniffed it, it smelled like rain and roses.****

**As the smoke clears****  
****I awaken, and untangle you from me**

Amy continued walking on. She looked back at the couple who were now hugging, apologizing for their foolishness. She smiled despite herself and unknowingly began to remove any feelings for him. She knew inside that they would never be able to be like that, their fights could never be fixed with a hug.

******Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?**

'_I bet he would enjoy watching me bleed.'_ She thought dryly as she thought of how difficult he made it to be happy with him. She passed by a closed store, with broken windows, rusted doors and moss covering the walls. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her face was cracked, her hair stringy and frazzled, her eyes pained and hurt and her expression confused and struggling. She sighed and continued walking home, wiping away the new tears.

******All my windows, still are broken****  
****But I'm standing on my feet**

She knew that she was broken right now, in pain and hurt but she kept walking away. She wouldn't go back and give him what he wanted. She would not go back and beg on her knees for him to forgive her. She would keep walking away, with her held high . . . or low. But walking away either way. ****

**You can take everything I have****  
****You can break everything I am**

'_He can break me, but I still keep going back.' _She thought angrily. Why did she do that? She wondered.****

**Like I'm made of glass****  
****Like I'm made of paper**

He coud break her so easily and she didn't want him to have the power, she resisted the urge to cry, but in the end she did. And she was tired of that.

******Go on and try to tear me down****  
****I will be rising from the ground****  
****Like a skyscraper!****  
****Like a skyscraper!**

She would heal from her wounds, she would not let him hurt her. She would be strong.****

** Go run, run, run****  
****I'm gonna stay right here****  
****Watch you disappear, yeah****  
****Go run, run, run****  
****Yeah it's a long way down****  
****But I am closer to the clouds up here**

She passed by a flickering lamppost. She stopped and watched as it flickered on and off. The light eventually faded, but she stood there, looking at the dark lamp. He could go one way and she would go another, but either way she would see him disappear.

He could get hurt by himself, but she got hurt with him.****

**You can take everything I have****  
****You can break everything I am****  
****Like I'm made of glass****  
****Like I'm made of paper, Oh****  
****Go on and try to tear me down****  
****I will be rising from the ground******

**Like a skyscraper!****  
****Like a skyscraper!******

**Like a skyscraper!****  
****Like a skyscraper!**

"Amy, wait!" A voice called from behind her. She tore her gaze away from the lamp and watched a figure, holding an umbrella ran through the rain, trying to reach her.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice showing no emotion. HE cringed at the sound of her voice.

"I'm s-s-s-" He struggled to say. It was hard for him to say this. He never had to apologize before. It wasn't like him to apologize. Usually, everyone else was wrong and he was always right. Even with their fights, even if he was wrong she would always apologize. But this time, he realized it just might've gone too far.

"Yes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm s-s-sorry." He finally managed to say. She looked at him skeptically. She studied him for a few minutes.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't know Ian." She said, turning her head away and walking away from him.

**Well how was that? I hope you liked it!**

**RnR!**

**~Rya (My nickname)**


	2. Chapter 2 Whatever It Takes

**Finally, the rewrite of my first ever story on here. It turned out to be very different than the original, for one it doesn't have my lame excuse of a joke in it. I personally think it's still OOC but whatever :P You can't make everyone happy, especially myself. When I re-read something I wrote, I'm never happy. Never. There's always something wrong with it but I'm not perfect no matter how hard I try, there's always going to be faults.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no.**

* * *

'_What in the bloody world was I thinking when I agreed to this?_' Ian thought desperately as he slipped the guitar strap over his head, hiding behind a tall tree in the Cahill's backyard. He heard Natalie snickering from her spot a few feet back, leaning against their car. He shot her a nasty glare, it was _her _fault he was about to do this anyway. He had wanted to get flowers but she had _insisted _this was the way to go.

"You better sleep with one eye open." He kissed under his breath as he took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to.

He could do this; after all he was a Kabra. They could do anything, they weren't afraid of anything. Especially not singing in public, no matter how degrading it was. No he wasn't afraid to say, more like embarrassed that this was what he was forced to do.

Oh hell, let's face it, he was scared to death. He hadn't been this nervous since Isabel had caught him taking one of her priceless pieces of jewelry to help create a new poison.

He took another steadying breath before stepping out from behind the bushes.

We should probably go back a bit shouldn't we?

It had all started about a year ago. Actually, it had started farther back, in Korea during the first hunt to be exact, when he had tricked Amy into liking him in order to get the clue. He had it planned out perfectly, he would flirt with her, seduce her and then when she was putty in her hands, he would pull the rug out from underneath her and steal the clue while she was down. It was foolproof really, it had worked wonders before.

But what he hadn't expected was to fall for her as well.

He found himself thinking about her emerald eyes and red hair often afterwards. Sometimes he would wonder what she was doing at the moment, was she thinking of him? Was she in danger? Would she need any help?

He would replay those moments that they spent in Korea over and over again, relishing in each moment and would find himself wishing for more moments with her. His thoughts would slip to her more often than he liked.

At first he had denied it, denied it on every level of heaven and hell. He did _not _have a crush on Amy Cahill. Who would? She was a peasant and not that attractive, either, he kept telling himself. But deep down, he knew he was lying. She was actually quite pretty and intelligent and something about her pulled her to him.

Eventually he had to admit it, he was falling in love with her and there was no turning back. He would envision himself as a ship, sinking in a slow whirlpool of water, slowly engulfing him until he was fully sunk, and landing on the ocean floor so that he may lay there for infinity and beyond, alone in the darkness.

Of course, Natalie would say he was being awfully overdramatic, more than she would be when she spilled something on her designer clothes. He would glare at her and tell her to bug off or something of that nature. She would just wave her hand and tell him something snarky like '_I can't help but always be right brother, it's a natural gift.'_

Then the hunt ended and they ceased communications for a while after that, only a sparse phone call between the two of them due to Madrigal business. Two years had passed by like nothing, before he could blink he was sixteen and Natalie had been kidnapped by Vespers, along with the others but Natalie was his main concern.

They were brought together once more, like two separate meteoroids floating in space, being pulled together by a force of gravity. At least in his mind, that's what was happening. In hers, he was just another Cahill, lying, scheming and un-trustable even if they were in the same branch now. The wounds of the past left her scarred and untrusting, not that he blamed her. Most of her family had either left her or betrayed her, including himself and he was determined to change that.

But that determination faltered when he heard the news about her and that despicable boy, _Evan._ He was immediately suspicious; he was too perfect in her eyes, caring, sweet, intelligent and down to earth, the perfect boyfriend. He would crinkle his nose in distaste, someone that perfect had to have a dirty secret after all, look at _him_ for goodness sake's! He was good-looking, intelligent, and brilliant and a million other things but he had done some pretty awful things in his life.

But he pushed aside his feelings for the redhead for the sake of his sister, save Natalie first and _then_ you could plot Evan's demise all you want, he would tell himself. So he pushed through those days, working alongside the stupid American boy, sending Amy and Daniel instructions and warnings as they made their way across the world, pulling off incredible heists.

Finally, Natalie was saved (The others were, too, he just didn't care as much for them). Amy and Evan broke up, he was a Vesper mole (He had to be physically restrained from yelling 'I told you so!') but Ian didn't make a move. He was too caught up in the safe return of his sister to care. And just like that, the chance was gone just like specks of dust in the wind. The Kabras said their goodbyes and they headed back to their lives in California and the Cahills remained in Boston, rarely speaking to each other again.

That was a little over a year ago. Now he was seventeen and still embarrassingly single. Even Natalie had a boyfriend, though he didn't know who he was to his chagrin (All he knew was that he lived in Boston, had a sister and was 'extremely cute'). And last he heard, even Daniel had found himself a girlfriend. The immature ninja-loving twit had a girlfriend while Ian was still single! It was a feat no one thought possible.

Finally one day, a month ago Natalie had snapped, "For goodness sake's brother, if you're not going to get over the Cahill girl, you might as well do something about it! I am sick and tired of you moping around here all day like a lovesick fool while she's probably out there going out with some guy who actually has the guts to ask her out.

You've become a coward, do you realize that Ian? You sit here and refuse to pick up the bloody phone and call her because you're scared she'll reject you. Where in the world did the Kabra in you go because it surely isn't with you anymore? You're just a pitiful heap." She had spat at him venomously.

She hadn't meant to be so harsh but it had gotten the job done. The next day he was coming up with ridiculous plots to get her in his arms. She had rolled her eyes at most of them, saying they were too cliché or extremely weird and out there. There were a few that she had told him point-blank that if he went out with them, he'd end up with a far bigger bruise than the one he had received from her when he saw her for the first time after Korea.

Then three weeks ago Natalie walked into his room, "You really have no idea what to do, do you?" She asked, amused.

He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, "No I don't." He admitted.

"And you can't just call her and ask her to dinner or something?" She asked again for the hundredth time.

He sighed, "No I can't." He said flatly.

She huffed, "And why not? It's perfectly acceptable." She pointed out.

"But it's bound to go wrong. For one, she's _across the country. _I would have to fly out there and find a good restaurant there or have her fly out here or meet somewhere in the middle. Plus, she could already have plans or a boyfriend. She could deny the offer. Something could go wrong during the dinner, there are many possibilities." He explained. He had thought it all out.

She crinkled her nose; he was right again, "I guess you're right. So what are you going to do then? She won't be single forever, if she still is anymore." She said, hitting the nail on the head once more.

"I know, but I've run out of ideas. You've shot them all down." He grumbled.

She thought for a moment and then thought back to a movie she had seen recently. It was ridiculous and cliché as well but it was a very sweet gesture and girls loved it. Plus, it would be very funny to see Ian doing what the male protagonist do.

"I have an idea . . ." She began.

He had agreed to her plan doubtfully, but seeing as he had run out of any other ideas, it was all he could do.

He had signed up for guitar lessons and vocal lessons. They decided it wasn't important to learn the basics, just what he needed for the plan. She didn't want to do the lessons but he argued that if he was going out with her plan he wasn't going to look like a complete idiot doing so, much to her disappointment. She was looking forward to using his failure for blackmail.

Three weeks later he was standing outside the Cahill house.

He stepped out from behind the tree and began to strum the guitar.

Amy was bored to tears. Dan was in his room pretending to be asleep but she knew he was rotting brain cells in front of his TV set, killing space aliens. She knew she would regret the day she had agreed to put a TV in his room. Nellie was out with friends, probably getting drunk off her butt but they would let it slide tonight considering it was her bachelorette party. She was going to get married in a week and they were having the party early. Amy was there for the first part of the party but she wasn't allowed to be there for the second for obvious reasons. Finally Fiske was out on another business trip and probably busy so she couldn't' call him.

She considering calling Sinead to talk but she remembered that her friend was in India to do some kind of research and the time differences made calling her nearly impossible.

She let out a frustrated sigh; everyone had something to do but her. She didn't feel like visiting her friend's from school, they were probably giggling over the latest Hollywood boy toy and her only school friend who was sane in her books had gotten an all-expense paid trip to Spain for the summer.

She turned her head to look at her overflowing bookshelf. She got up from her bed and walked over to it, it looked like it was going to be another night spent re-reading books that she had already read ten times before.

She picked out a few books that she had read a very few times (_Enclave _by Ann Aguirre, _Legend _by Marie Lu and _The Maze Runner _by James Dashner to be exact) and returned to her cozy bed. She placed her iPod in her adjacent iHome and pressed 'Play' and set the volume to its lowest setting, smiling in content as Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men began to softly play. She pulled her knees up to her chest and flipped open _Legend_, beginning to submerge herself in the world of The Republic.

She hadn't even passed the third chapter when she heard a guitar play in the background. She raised her head from her book with her eyebrows furrowed; the song was out of place. She listened for a moment, it sounded like it was _coming from her backyard._

"What in the world?" She muttered to herself, placing her book down and reaching for the gun that she kept in the drawer concealed in the back of her night stand. She cautiously made her way to the balcony, prepared for the worst.

She peeked out from the side of the balcony door and seeing no one hiding in the trees, she slipped out onto the balcony, peering down.

What she saw wasn't dangerous at all as far as she knew but it wasn't at all what she had expected. Directly below her was Ian Kabra, playing the guitar.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" She asked incredulously, "And what are you _doing?" _She asked even more surprised.

He didn't respond, instead launching into song, surprising her even more.

"_A strangled smile fell from your face" _

'Well, I still haven't forgiven you completely for Korea' She thought dryly.

"_It kills me that I hurt you this way"_

'It does? You never made it clear.' She scoffed internally.

"_The worst part is that I didn't even know"_

'Of course you didn't.'

"_Now there's a million reasons for you to go"_

'Go where? When did I stay?'

"_But if you could find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes"_

'Takes to what? What are you talking about?' What was he talking about? Did he want something from her? Of course he did, why else would he be doing this? Actually that was a good question, _why _was he singing to her? It wasn't that he didn't have a good voice, surprisingly it was well trained, he must've taken lessons.

"_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down"_

'You're not the only one.' She couldn't help but think bitterly.

"_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes"_

'Together? What? Ian, have you lost your mind?' Her eyebrows furrowed as her mind scrambled to try to piece together exactly what Ian was doing.

He was about to launch into the next verse when she cut him off by shouting, "Ian, what the _hell_ are you doing?" She asked.

He stopped playing and looked a bit shocked that she had interrupted him, Natalie didn't say that she might interrupt him. What was he supposed to say now?

"Oh well you see I want to tell you something." He said smoothly, hoping his voice didn't betray him and show how nervous he actually was.

Her eyebrows were raised, "And you couldn't tell me what it was normally?" She asked curiously.

His face heated up, "No?" He asked, his statement coming out more like a question.

She sighed, "Of course, give me a minute, I'll be down and you can tell me what you want to say _without singing._" She said before disappearing back into her house.

As soon as she left, he began cursing under his breath. The plan had gone to hell and he had made a complete fool of himself. He turned around and glared at Natalie who was busy cackling.

He shot her a nasty glare before returned his attention to the back door which Amy was exiting from. He quickly took in what she was wearing, a simple light blue tee shirt that hugged her figure and baggy grey sweat pants. Her red hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She must've been getting ready to sleep.

"Okay I'm here, what's up?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Ian didn't know how to say it, how was he supposed to say it? He couldn't just blurt it out, that wouldn't end well.

"Well actually I thought the song said the message loud and clear." He said lamely.

"No it didn't."

"Oh."

They stood awkwardly there for a few moments, both of them trying to think of what to say next.

Finally Ian broke the silence, "So you got nothing out of the song?" he asked once more.

She sighed, "Well I know the song, it's one of my favorites and I know the meaning behind very well. What I want to know is why you would be singing that kind of song to me in the first place." She asked confidently.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied sarcastically by instinct, "You're supposed to be the smart one." He continued.

Her eyes widened, was he serious? Did he actually think she would believe that he liked her? But he never showed any signs of liking her before, why the sudden interest? And she meant _sudden,_ they rarely talked and all of a sudden he was attempting to serenade her in her backyard.

"W-What?" She asked incredulously, her stutter returning momentarily.

"I think my point is pretty obvious." He told her flatly.

She raised an eyebrow, "You like me?" She asked dubiously.

He took a deep breath and nodded, looking at her, watching for her reaction. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew even larger.

She placed a hand on her forehead, "Okay I think you need to come inside." She said finally.

He nodded in agreement before saying, "Can Natalie come in as well?" He asked.

She looked at him confused, "She's here, too?" She said, her guard immediately being raised.

He quickly explained, "It was her idea." He said quickly.

She nodded, "Oh yeah, of course." She said, nodding and turning back to the house and walking in. She shook her head slightly, this night just got less boring.

She led Ian to the living room, having sent Natalie up to Dan's room. She sat down on one of the couches, motioning for Ian to do the same. He sat down on the couch adjacent to hers and fidgeted nervously.

"Okay so you better start talking." She said, breaking the silence.

"What should I say?" He scoffed.

She glared, "I don't know, maybe you could explain why you said what you said back there." She snapped, her confidence having grown since she was fourteen.

"I technically didn't say it, love." He said smoothly.

She gave out an exasperated sigh, "Don't call me that." She muttered.

He smirked; she still hated the name, "Nope." He replied easily.

She glowered at him, "Why the sudden revelation?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's not sudden, I've known for quite a while." He admitted.

She looked surprised, "You're serious?" She asked.

He looked offended, "Of course I am, it hurts that you think otherwise, love." He said his hurt expression turning into a smirk towards the end.

She crinkled her nose, "Stop calling me that." She grumbled.

"I don't think so." He said smugly.

She sighed, "How long have you known?" She asked, bringing the subject back on tracks.

He had to admit to it all, "For at least a year or two." He admitted.

She looked even more shocked, "And you didn't say anything?" She cried out. She couldn't believe this, her fourteen year old self had imagined this happening at least a million times and when she had finally gotten over it, it actually happens.

"No?" He asked sheepishly.

She rubbed the bride of her nose, "Okay this is not happening, this is just a bad dream. Ian Kabra is _not_ sitting in my living room saying he likes me." She muttered to herself.

Ian heard her, "I can assure this isn't a dream, love." He said worried. This wasn't going at all how he had planned it.

"Yes it is, Ian Kabra would never admit to liking me, he has too much ego and pride to do so." She snapped irritably.

He was honestly offended, "I do not have a big ego!" He cried defensively.

"Yeah you kind of do." She shot back.

He pushed the thought to the side, "Even if I do, this is still happening." He said firmly.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay even if this is really happening, why would you finally say something _now?_ You never said anything before, why say something now?" She asked.

He sighed, "Someone told me I needed to do something about it." He told her.

She crossed her arms defiantly, "Well even if what you say is true, what do you expect me to do about it?" She asked him bluntly.

He bit his lip, something that she found oddly attractive because even if she didn't like him anymore (That she was willing to admit) she would be blind not to admit that he was still extremely handsome. He hadn't really thought about that. Was he really expecting her to run into his arms after he sang the song? It wasn't going to be that easy, of course there was going to be a lot of awkwardness after he randomly showed up in her backyard singing.

"I don't know, maybe I could take you out for dinner?" He asked her.

She studied him, she still hadn't convinced herself that she wasn't dreaming but this was extremely real. It could be possible that he was telling the truth. But did she like him back?

'_You know you do'_

'_What are you talking about? I'm over him'_

'_No you're not'_

'_Yes I am'_

'_Then how come you still think about him occasionally?'_

'_I think about everyone from the hunt'_

'_Not as much as you do him'_

'_That's not true'_

'_Yes it is and you know it very well'_

'_I hate it when you're right'_

'_I'm your inner voice, I'm always right'_

'_Now I know how Dan feels'_

'_That's not the point right now; the point is that you still like Ian'_

'_I don't know, I mean he showed no signs of liking me before and all of sudden here he is saying that he does. It could be some sort of trap or dirty trick. I'm not about to fall for one of his trick's again. I was so hurt the last time and it took a while to pick up all the pieces, I don't want to have to go through that again'_

'_But that won't happen this time; he's being sincere this time'_

'_And how do you know? You know as much as I do'_

'_And there's a part of you that knows he's being sincere'_

'_I know'_

'_So say yes!'_

"Alright." She said finally, letting her arms fall to her sides.

He looked surprised, "Yes?" He asked, obviously surprised. He hadn't expected her to say yes. Maybe he really could've just called her and asked her to dinner.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said her tone turning into a warmer one as a shy smile appeared on her face.

He quickly regained his composure and gave her a charming smile, "So how about Saturday at eight?" He said, mentally going through all the restaurants he knew in Boston.

"Okay, I think I'm free." She said, going through her schedule in her mind.

He raised his eyebrows, "You think you're free?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, being a Madrigal leader in training isn't a walk in the park you know." She said, smiling.

"Of course, I guess I'll get Natalie and then I'll see you on Saturday." He said, making his way to the stairs.

"Yeah, that's the plan." She said, leading him up to Dan's room.

"So I'll pick you up?" He said, as they walked to Dan's room together, his hands shoved in his pockets. Amy looked at him, she really wasn't dreaming and this was really happened and she was letting it happen and more importantly, she was _enjoying it._ But then again, she was the only single one out of her friends, he _was_ extremely attractive and she had to admit there was still part of her that liked him more than she should.

"Yup, I'm assuming you have somewhere to stay." She said.

Ian paused, they weren't planning on staying for more than a night but now . . . "We'll book a hotel." He said.

"You could stay here, we have guest rooms." She offered.

He declined, "It's alright, no offense but I'm sure Natalie would blow her top if she had to spend more time with Daniel." He explained.

She nodded, "You're probably right," She said as she reached Dan's room. She knocked on the door before opening it and peeking in, "Natalie, you guys are lea- Whoa okay or not." She muttered, opening the door further.

Ian's mouth dropped slightly, he had expected Dan's room to be a warzone (It was still incredibly messy) not to see his sister sitting in his lap as he continued to play his video games with his head on her shoulder.

Amy quickly shut the door, feeling that she was intruding on a private moment.

"I thought she had a boyfriend." He muttered.

"And he had a girlfriend." She muttered in agreement.

Ian began to realize something, "I never did get his name."

Amy met his eyes, "Same."

"He lives in Boston."

"California."

"Bloody hell, they've been going out for months!" Ian exclaimed.

Amy gasped, "Oh my god." She said as realization dawned on both of their faces.

* * *

**Yes I did just lamely ended it there. Hate me :P I dare you. So tell did you like it? I didn't :D ! Not one bit! Nope, I'm never pleased so I really don't count. Review people, I update for goodness sake's, that deserves a few reviews!**

**~Sorry I Just Dd**


	3. Chapter 3 Story of Us

**Hey everyone, this is just a collection of one-shots here(:**

**It's thundering like crazy here and the power keeps flickering on and off(: Yes that makes me happy, and me being the crazy person I am, am sitting right next to my window, watching it all. Don't worry there are no trees near this window. **

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer disclaims the disclamation of its disclaimancy and anything else you want disclaimed(:**

***Rewrite of the chapter based off of Story of Us by Taylor Swift**

* * *

I sat at my table, looking terribly bored for sure. I had my head in my hand and my other hand was stirring my cup of coffee absent-mindedly. My eyes flickered to the empty seat beside me and sighed. I turned my head around and watched as Ian sat a table filled with girls who flirted with him like mindless drones.

I sighed as he just continued to smile at them, declining their attempts to hook up with him politely. I scowled; at least he had the decency to decline. I turned back around and continued to stir my coffee.

Nellie came and sat in Ian's chair, "Hey kiddo, where's your Cobra boyfriend?" She asked teasingly.

I sighed, "He's not a Cob-" I was about to defend him but then I turned back around and saw him still sitting there, smiling like an idiot, "Actually never mind, go ahead, once a Cobra always a Cobra." I growled.

Nellie raised an eyebrow, "What's with the murderous attitude? I thought you guys _loved_ each other." She asked. I just continued to glare at Ian's table. Nellie followed my gaze and then nodded in understanding, "Oh I see."

I nodded and turned back around, sighing, "I don't get it Nellie," I admitted, "I mean, yeah we fought before coming down here but it wasn't that bad of a fight where he would go and do _that._" I said in a defeated tone.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure it's not what it seems, kiddo. I mean after all the apologizing and stunts he had to pull to get you to forgive him, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just throw all of that away from some brainless slut." She told me.

I pouted, "I guess you're right." I said.

She smiled brightly, "Of course I am, now if you excuse me I think Theo's calling me." She said, getting up with a mischievous look in her eyes. And with that sentence, I was back to being depressed. Everyone had someone and here I was, alone, sitting by myself while my boyfriend flirted with every girl but me.

Even Dan had someone! I didn't know who though, he refused to tell me.

I looked back at Ian and our eyes met. I sat up straighter and gave him a tight smile. He just smirked at me victoriously. I felt my cheeks flame up in anger, forget what Nellie said, he was being a jerk. I huffed and stood up abruptly from my chair. I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the hall.

I walked up the stairs of the Kabra manor and into the room I had been sharing with that jerk. I dug out my suitcase from the back of our closet and placed it on the bed. I looked around and found my iPod lying on the side table. I quickly grabbed it and plugged it into the stereo system and The Story of Us by Taylor Swift began to play.

I gathered my clothes and began to fold them, placing them one by one into my suitcase as I did so. I needed to get away from here, spend some time with myself. I needed to clear my head. As did Ian. He definitely needed some time to think things over and get his head screwed on right.

I had no idea how we got here, I mean this wasn't the first time something like this happened. I thought back to all the arguments that had happened in the past few months, all the cold shoulders that resulted and all the broken vases.

Then I thought back to after Korea, everyone could see that we liked each other. Hamilton and Jonah had even made a bet on when we would finally get together (Jonah won). When we finally got together, I thought I was finally set. But of course, life seems to hate me because it began to go to hell like everything else in my life.

_[Flashback]_

_I fidgeted in front of the mirror; I was wearing a simple navy blue dress with a floral design all over it. My hair was straightened and my make-up was simple. I didn't have to look so formal today; it was just a small Cahill party with our friends from the hunt, nothing too big. _

_I finished fixing my hair when __he__ walked in. Is it just me or did air suddenly leave the room? He paused when he saw me standing there and I began to fidget with my clothes even more. He cleared his throat and began to look for something but I knew he wasn't really looking for something. He just didn't want to talk to me. _

_Well I was fine with that. I grabbed my purse and walked towards the door. I was about to leave when he called me. _

"_Amy?" He asked tentatively. I looked at him, ignoring the hopeful butterflies in my chest. _

"_Your hair is messy in the back." He choked out. _

_I ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach, "Thanks." I said dryly, fixing it and then leaving. I mentally reprimanded myself, how foolish was I to think that he would apologize? He's a Kabra, they don't apologize. _

_[End Flashback]_

We had made up after the party last night but now he was blowing me off to spend time with his mindless followers.

I narrowed my eyes, this was getting to be downright petty. I mean now we were just acting like we didn't care about each other, which I don't know about him, but it's totally not true for me. I still loved him with all my heart.

I would apologize but I'm tired of being the one to apologize. Last night I was the one to apologize, if I didn't no one else would. Now it was his turn, if he wanted to keep us together he would have ot be the one to fix this.

The song ended and another one came on. Suddenly a drop of water hit my clothes and I frowned. I touched my cheek and I realized I had been crying. I wiped my tears away and kept packing my things.

"You left." A voice said from behind me, succeeding in scaring the pee out of me.

I whirled around and let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Ian, "Oh it's you." I said monotone.

"Why did you leave?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I felt kind of sick." I said nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes, "Then why are you packing?" He asked. I pursed my lips, so he had seen the suitcase.

"Some business came up in the stronghold." I lied.

Unfortunately, he saw right through me, "You were leaving weren't you?"

I gave up trying to pretend it wasn't what it seemed, "Yeah I was, you have a problem with that?" I spat.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed.

I scoffed, "Really? I hadn't realized you would." I said sarcastically.

He glared at me, "Why wouldn't I?" He asked incredulously.

"Just a hunch." I said glaring at him.

"Why would you think I don't care?" He asked, coming closer to me.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know Ian, maybe because you've been picking fights with me lately and then refusing to apologize for them and you seem to be much more interested in everyone else but me." I told him, looking him in the eye, letting him see how much it was actually hurting me.

He grimaced when he saw the pain, "I can explain that." He said quietly.

I crossed my arms, "Enlighten me, Ian." He sighed and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"The Lucians have been pressuring me a lot lately, Isabel somehow managed to have her sentence shortened to twenty years, meaning she will be let out in six years. The Lucians want me to fix that." He explained.

My eyes softened, "Ian why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at me, "How could I? I could barely accept the fact that Isabel would be out in the world again in a mere six years myself." He said.

I smiled at him, "I can help you with that you know. Madrigals are good at pulling strings." I said.

He nodded, "Thank you but this doesn't excuse the rest of my behavior. I know it seemed I was _attracted_ to those other girls tonight but I really wasn't, I promise." He pleaded, taking my hands in his. I narrowed my eyes, what was he up to? He never pleaded unless he wanted something.

"Then why so happy?" I asked.

He gulped, "I was excited." He admitted bashfully.

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?" I asked suspiciously.

He took a deep breath, "This." He said and then he got off the bed and knelt down on one knee. My breath hitched, was he really . . .?

He pulled out a velvet box from his tuxedo. He opened it and it displayed a beautiful ring in which I could see the five branch symbols engraved in the diamond.

"Amy Cahill, I love you. I know I can be self-centered and quite impossible at times but you make me feel so happy and complete. Will you marry me?" He asked, looking at me with those amber eyes that I loved so much.

I froze.

Seriously, I couldn't breathe and my mouth hung open. I couldn't move, he wanted to marry me? A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, some happy, some disbelieving but mostly happy.

"Ian I don't know what to say-"I said, trying to find a way to say 'yes' because for some reason it wouldn't come out.

He looked dejected, "I understand if you don't want to say yes. I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world. I'll just be leaving now." He said, standing up and leaving the room. I sat there frozen for a few more moments before coming to my senses.

'_Wait what?'_ I thought bewildered. What just happened?

'_You moron, he just proposed and you froze up!'_ My inner voice scolded. Well damn. I looked to the door and got up, I needed to find him.

I ran through the halls of the mansion, how far could he have gotten? I mean I froze for only a few moments! I finally found him by a storage closet, trying to fight off a slightly drunk girl.

"But Ian, we look sho good toge'er!" She slurred. Obviously this girl was a lightweight.

"Sorry but no." he said, pushing her off him. She huffed and stumped off, but in her drunken state in looked like she was marching off.

I giggled slightly at the sight and Ian turned to look at me, shocked, "Amy?"

I rolled my eyes, "No its Dan." I simpered.

"Why are you here?" He asked cautiously.

I walked up to him, "Silence isn't always no, you know. " I told him, smiling at him.

He looked confused, "What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and I smiled, "I mean I will marry you." I said and then glared at him, "I should hit you for thinking I would say no." I said playfully.

He looked at me hopefully, "So that is a yes?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it is." I said. He broke out into a big grin and crashed his lips onto mine, holding my face with his hands. I melted into the kiss and smiled.

He pulled away, "I thought you honestly didn't want to marry me." He said.

I glared at him, "I'm going to regret saying this, but you know I can't say no to you." I said to him. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He smirked.

I groaned, "And there comes the regret." I said. He just laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. With his other hand he took out the ring and placed it on my finger. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We should probably go tell everyone." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Someone's a bit impatient." I teased.

He looked at me seriously, "Of course, now everyone will know you're _mine_." He said, nuzzling his head into my hair.

I smiled, "I'm yours?" I asked playfully.

"And no one else's." He said seriously.

I giggled, "I think I can live with that." I said, holding his other hand which wasn't wrapped around my waist.

It was then I realized I was going to get _married_, "Oh my god Ian, we're going to get married!" I said gleefully.

He chuckled, "A bit slow are we love?" He joked.

I glowered, "You will never let go of that name will you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder, breathing in his clove scent. We entered the ballroom once more and slipped to the back of the room, trying to blend in as much as we could.

"So are we going to announce it now?" Ian asked, tightening his grip on my waist.

I pursed my lips, "We could always let them figure it out themselves." I said, not wanting to have all the attention on me.

"You can't avoid it forever, love." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that and plus, knowing us Cahills someone is bound to notice before we could even make it to the stage." I pointed out.

He nodded, "Fine we'll wait" He said, pouting a little bit. I let out a small giggle; he really did want to tell everyone. I would have to be careful, if I didn't watch him he might just go around telling random strangers about it.

"Hey kiddo, I see you worked guys worked out your problems. We were getting annoyed with all the fighting you two had been doing." Nellie said, coming up to them with Theo trailing behind her, holding her hand.

Amy smiled, "Yeah you were right Nellie, it was nothing." She told her.

Nellie smiled smugly, "When was I ever wrong- Whoa. _Whoa_. Is that a ring I see?" She exclaimed, a giddy tone seeping into her words.

Amy laughed, "You found out a lot faster than I thought you would." She admitted.

Nellie rolled her eyes, "I'm Nellie. I'm awesome like that." She said proudly, taking Amy's hand in hers and examining the ring, "The ring is gorgeous. See Theo, _Ian _proposed." She said, dropping Amy's hand and turning around to give a pointed look at Theo who was suddenly extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah he did, isn't the ring nice?" He asked nervously.

"Uh huh." Nellie said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Amy and Ian shared an amused look, "Well I guess we'll leave you two to your problems." Ian said, trying to get away but Nellie turned around and stopped them.

"Not before this- _HEY EVERYONE, IAN AND AMY ARE ENGAGED!_" She yelled.

Both Ian and Amy flushed, "Oh wonderful." Ian muttered as the crowd began to surge towards them and Amy nodded in agreement.

"And you wanted to announce it." She told him under her breath.

He pulled her even closer to him, whispering in her ear, "At least, we have to deal with it together. I can complain to you all I want." He said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She asked sarcastically.

"No but this might." He said, pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her hands In his hair.

"Get a room, you two!" Nellie called. They broke apart, Ian shooting her a glare and Amy blushing. She just smiled cheekily and shot them a thumbs up sign to which they glared at.

Ian pulled out a chair and motioned for Amy to sit, "You're going to need to." He said. She nodded and sat down and intertwined her fingers with Ian's as he sat down and the people began to line up to congratulate them.

At least she had to endure it with Ian.

* * *

**Another lame ending by me! I must be on some sort of roll here. At least I updated twice. I wasn't going to update again but I found this forgotten in my documents, almost finished so I decided to quickly finish it up. Did you like it more than I did? Double update deserves many reviews!**

**~Sorry I Just Did**


	4. Chapter 4 The Subjects

**I have no idea where this came from. I just sat down, opened a Word document and then **_**this **_**happened. I'm not entirely sure what **_**this**_** is. Well, I managed to finish it so I might as well let you read it. **

**-opens letter-**

**OH MY GOD I OWN-  
A random guy appears and snatches the letter out of my hands, "You've just been punked, sucker!" He shouts before running away cackling. **

**-looking at a bit scared- Damn. I own nothing then. Absolutely nothing.**

* * *

"Agent D, are you there?" The female voice asked into his headset.

Dan smirked, "Yup, present and in position. Subjects are in view and engaging in conversation." He replied as he looked through his binoculars from his spot, perched on a branch a good twenty feet off the ground.

"Can you make out the words, Agent D?" The voice asked.

He shook his head even though she couldn't see it, "No, I'm too far up but they look like they're transferring along some sort of information." He said in all seriousness.

"You mean they're having an intellectual conversation?" She deadpanned, "Honestly D, you don't have to be so formal."

He huffed, "Well you could call me Dan but you insist on calling me 'D' or 'Agent D'." He shot back.

He heard her sigh, "You've made your point, can you see Agent N getting into position?" She asked. He craned his neck to the side and spotted Natalie as she hoisted herself onto the branch and bending down to heave up a large box.

"Natalie is getting into position. Man, that box must be heavy." He said, muttering the last part.

"Alright, I'll make contact." She replied and he heard the familiar click meaning his microphone was temporarily turned off. He shrugged and continued to watch as Natalie pulled up a camouflage blanket and a medium sized fan. He heard the second click, meaning his microphone was back on.

"Agent N, come in." She said.

Natalie's head perked up and she nodded, "Natalie here, how's it going Sinead?" She asked casually, beginning to place the fan in position.

He heard Sinead grumble, "I told you not to call me Sinead while the mission is in action. Do you see Agent D?"

Natalie looked over to where Dan was sitting and he smiled and waved at her, she gave him a small smile in return and nodded, "Yeah Dan is in my vision." She told Sinead.

"How's it going over there Natalie?" He asked her.

"It's going well though this branch is extremely uncomfortable." She complained.

He scoffed, "It's a _branch_, it's not supposed to be comfortable." She looked in his direction and stuck her tongue out at him which he gladly reciprocated.

"Okay visual on the area has been established. Both of you stick your tongues back in before you catch flies." She scolded. They immediately stuck their tongues back in, their faces flushing.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

They could hear Sinead typing away on her computer, "No time for fooling around, the cherry blossom trees proved to be a better cover than we had calculated. You may not need the camo-blanket after all, N. But I still suggest you use it anyway, the subjects are highly observant and trained." She said flatly.

"They better be." Natalie remarked.

Dan peered through his binoculars once more and located the subjects. They were now sitting on a park bench, conversing normally, "Subjects have not yet left the area but have not arrived at the destined location." He relayed back.

He could practically hear Sinead's scowl, "I see, they show no signs of moving to it either. We must execute Plan Omega than. D, you know what to do. Commence Omega now." She ordered.

"Roger that." He said, before pulling out a dart gun of his own and the package of darts in his pocket.

Out of his peripheral vision he could see Natalie crinkling her nose, "Who says 'Roger that' anymore?" She asked.

He made a face, "We're on a mission, it makes sense." He explained to her.

"No it doesn't." She muttered.

"I heard that." He told her childishly and she just glared at him from her spot. He loaded the gun with the darts and sat up straighter, wrapping a camo-blanket of his own around himself quickly before he could be spotted. He raised the gun and took his aim.

"Okay D, you have one shot, make it worth it. If D succeeds with his shot, Plan Alpha shall commence immediately after the subjects move towards the destined location. N, be prepared." Sinead rattled.

"When am I not?" Natalie replied smugly.

Dan let out an irritated sigh, "Trying to concentrate here." He said irritably.

"Sorry." Natalie and Sinead mumbled and silenced themselves. Dan relished in the silence and took careful aim. As soon as he locked in on his targets, he placed his finger on the trigger and pulled it.

Before they could comprehend what was happened, there was a loud explosion above their heads. She let out a yelp before her instincts kicked in and she dropped to the ground, covering her head and neck with her arms. He dropped down beside her, copying her position.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her away from the explosion. They stumbled across the park, towards the area with table and chairs and many citizens, coughing.

She coughed into her elbow, "What in the world was that?" She asked incredulously.

He looked behind them to see clear blue skies, not a single sign of an explosion thirty seconds prior, "I'm not completely sure." He thought aloud.

She looked back and was surprised to see nothing suspicious, "That was odd, could it have been-?" She began to ask but he cut off her off.

He shook his head, "No, we wiped them out and if it were the others, we were careful not to key them in to our interactions." He listed.

She nodded, "You're right, so what was it? It wasn't any normal explosive, it cleared up extremely fast." She pointed out.

He thought for a minute, "I'm not entirely sure either, but whatever it was, I don't think it's going to hit again." He told her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "How can you be so sure?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Call it intuition." He said bluntly.

She kept her eyebrows furrowed, "Alright but I'm still keeping an eye out." She said warily.

He smiled and turned her around, "That's alright, we can continue over here- What's this?" He asked, abruptly cutting off from his sentence.

If they weren't confused before, they were certainly confused now. They were standing in front of one of the usual tables that were littered around the park but this one was unusual. It had petals scattered across the top with two plates set neatly and a burning candle.

"What in the world?" She gasped.

An old man came up to them, wearing a typical butler outfit, "Ah, you've arrived finally. Please sit." He said, gesturing for them to sit in the chairs.

He glared at the old man, "And why should we?" He snapped suspiciously.

The old man raised an amused eyebrow, "They told me to say 'Wordplay' if you were suspicious." He told them.

Her eyebrows furrowed once more, "Who are 'they'?" She asked, extremely suspicious.

He gave her a knowing look, "I think you know." He said honestly. They thought for a moment before sitting down. The old man disappeared before reappearing with a silver tray. Wordlessly, he placed the food on their plates and filled their glasses with Mountain Dew before slipping back into the background.

They stared at the food in disbelief, "What is going on here?" He cried out.

She poked at her food, "What's with the pizza?" She asked. Before he could answer, petals began to float down gently, filling the air with a beautiful aroma.

They both continued gawking as sparkles of glitter also began to fall down and the glow of the sunset made the sight even more beautiful.

"This is breathtaking." She gasped softly, reaching out to touch one of the petals.

He nodded in agreement, "Absolutely beautiful." He said as bubbles began to float down as well. They both looked around to find where all of this was coming from but all they saw were a few empty cherry blossom trees. Then music began to softly play in the background.

"I know this song." She muttered.

He pursed his lips, "Yes, it's Closer to Love by Mat Kearny right?" He asked and she nodded. They continued to watch in amazement as bubbles and petals floated down from the sky and sparkled slightly. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting a golden light over the falling objects, making it even more beautiful. Suddenly a sharp sweet scent lingered in and they were instantly on their guard again.

"Do you smell that?" She asked immediately.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's really sweet." He observed.

"Like sugar, honey and cookies." She murmured.

"Or cake, chocolate and Turkish delights." He drawled.

Before they could make a move to get up, the aroma took over. They felt themselves relax and all sense of danger was washed away. They felt at peace and kind of . . . happy.

"You know, it really is beautiful." He murmured to her.

She nodded at him and smiled, "Yeah, we should stay and enjoy it." She said in a dazed tone.

He gave her a charming smile, "We should, after all who are we to waste such a beautiful evening?" He remarked, his tone mimicking her dazed one.

She giggled, "Of course though I wish I was dressed a bit better. My clothes are a bit drab." She said in a ditzy tone as she looked down at her simple blouse, skinny jeans and flats.

"You still look as lovely as ever." He said, giving her another one of those heart-melting smiles that made her want to melt on the spot.

She let out another giggle, "Why thank, you don't look so bad yourself." She said back, batting her eyelashes slightly.

Though they were relaxed on the outside and the inside, somewhere in the back of their minds they were all too aware of what they were doing.

'_What am I doing? What am I __saying?__ Why am I acting like that? It must be that scent! We must have been poisoned or something!'_ She thought angrily.

'_Oh hush, you know it's what you wanted to do ever since you saw the set table' _Her other voice replied.

She could feel herself blushing, '_I would argue but-' _

'_But?'_

'_I know you're right. He really does look handsome.'_

His thoughts weren't too different.

'_What are you saying? You are just friends! Just friends do not act like this! It must have been that aroma in the air. We've been poisoned.'_

'_Oh just be quiet and enjoy the moment, you know you've wanted to ask her out for a long time now'_

'_That's not true, no matter how lovely she really does look'_

'_Just enjoy the moment, you never know, something good come out of it'_

In the end, they both succumbed to the voices in their heads and the aroma. They let themselves go as they acted out on their desires. They laughed and joked with each other, ignoring the world around them. They carried out conversations that didn't involve their complicated family and talked about other things like current events and culture.

Somewhere along the way, their hands met and he intertwined his hand with hers and she smiled at him. They ate the pizza and drank the Mountain Dew, not really caring what was going on inside of them.

A while later, they had left the table and were walking around the park, completely oblivious to the two dark figures trailing behind them, hand in hand, laughing and smiling and then it started to rain. It was a light rain, not a heavy pour. They looked up as the droplets of water began to hit the pavement around.

"Should we go inside somewhere?" He asked her.

She smiled, "No, let's stay outside." She said warmly.

He smiled back, "Alright, I don't even care that my clothes would get ruined. Should I?" He asked a bit confused.

She cocked her head to the side, confused, "Of course not, why would you fret over something so silly? Dance with me!" She ordered lightheartedly.

He chuckled and smiled, "Oh alright." He said, placing his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. They danced together in perfect sync and waltzed around in a small circle. He twirled her and pulled her back to him, bringing her closer to him.

They stood there, panting in the rain, their bodies pressed close together, "I really want to kiss you right now." He said bluntly.

She didn't even blink, "I really want you to." She admitted and before they could even take back what they had said, his lips were on hers. He kissed her sweetly and lightly, his hand leaving hers and wrapping around her waist. She responded eagerly and brought her hands into his hair. They stood like that for a moment, enjoying that taste of the other, relishing in the fact that it was what they had both secretly wanted for so long.

"And cut. I got it all." Dan said, closing his camera phone.

Natalie smirked, "This is horribly cliché you know." She said, as she looked at the subjects from behind the tree.

Dan gagged, "Tell me about it." He said, as he looked on with her. He was standing right behind, his arm outstretched above her to keep him balanced and the other on her waist for most balance.

"It worked better than your idea to lock them in a box for a day." She told him, turning her head to look at him.

He crinkled his nose, "How was I supposed to know that the drug was going to know them out for the whole day?" He defended.

She rolled her eyes, "You could have read the label, you twit." She said sarcastically, leaning in to glare at him. He was about to say something witty back but found himself lost in her eyes and soon she found herself lost in his. They stared at each other, studying each other for a while, completely oblivious to the fact that Sinead had been yelling at them to get out of there.

"Move it, the drug is wearing off and they will see you!" She hissed in their ears but they were too busy.

Not too far away, Ian and Amy snapped apart, their eyes wide as saucers. Why were they kissing? Why did they remember bubbles and flowers? What had happened to them? Why were they enjoying the kiss?

"_What the hell?"_ Amy squeaked. She knew she had wanted to kiss him for a while now but not like _that._

Ian looked at her, his mouth agape, "What happened?" He asked. His thoughts were similar to Amy's.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows again, "I'm not entirely sure," She mumbled before spotting two very familiar figures in the distant. She squinted her eyes and realized it was Dan and Natalie, "But I have a feeling that they were involved." She snapped, breaking away from Ian's grasp and pointing in their direction.

Ian turned around and found what Amy was pointing at. He scowled, "You're probably right. Natalie is so in trouble." He growled.

"Touché." She muttered as she began to stalk towards them. Ian grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait." He said softly.

She turned around to look at him, "What?" She asked impatiently.

"I don't know what happened back there but I liked it." He told her.

She blinked, "You did?" She exclaimed. Was it possible he liked her as much as she did him?

He nodded, "Yeah, I did." He said, coming closer to her.

She bit her lip, thinking for moment. It could be possible that what had just happened was completely under the influence of some sort of drug that controlled their emotions and had nothing to do with what she really felt. She shouldn't rush into anything right now.

She nodded, "Alright, we'll talk about that later. Right now, we have some siblings to interrogate." She said, turning around and walking towards Dan and Natalie who were still lost in their own worlds.

Ian jogged up to her, "Well did you like it, too?" He asked bluntly.

She blushed, "Yeah I did."

* * *

**Well if you didn't get it, I'll explain it to you.**

**Dan, Natalie and Sinead were on a mission to get Amy and Ian together. Natalie sprayed a potion in the air that makes you say and do what you want to do at the moment as long as it's appropriate for public (Specific yes.) When it wears off, it wears off immediately, leaving you instantly aware of what you're doing and a hazy memory of what happened before. It lasts only for forty five minutes. **

**So reviews? C'mon three updates deserves some love.**


	5. Sorry

**Alright so I gotta tell you guys something. I'm taking a break from FanFiction. I know, I'm sorry but I can't deal with it right now. I just have a lot going with myself and school and I can't write. There's just too many emotions and other things. Maybe in the summer I'll try to write again or over break but there's no possible way for me to write right now. I just can't do this right now. I have somethings to figure out and some shit to get through. I'm sorry but I'll hope you'll understand. I'll still be reading and following but I just can't write. I'm really sorry, I love you guys all to death and I want to thank you for everything you've done but I just can't deal with this right now. I really am sorry. If you wanna PM me, go ahead but it might take a few days or weeks to reply. **

**Rya**


End file.
